youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
RageGamingVideos
Josh Bell (born: ), better known online as RageGamingVideos, Rage, Josh or Raje, is a gaming commentator who is mostly known for his series Minecraft: Quick Build Challenge ''and ''Minecraft Mapstravaganza which he hosts with GenerationHollow '''(or simply, '''Hollow). Rage makes and has made videos on many other games, mostly ones that are from Steam. He is a former Machinima Realm director and the champion of both seasons of Super Battle Heaven Forever. He currently makes content on The Binding of Isaac, Hearthstone, Overwatch, and occasionally, various Pokémon games. Rage, along with Hollow, Fluke, and a group of viewers turned friends are part of a group known as Power Force previously known simply as The Crew. Pokemon Despite considering himself a huge fan of Pokemon, Rage did not start creating Pokémon content until 2014. In 2016, he mentioned that it would be "Year of the Pokemon" and would start making more videos on it. Y Nuzlocke Rage's first Pokémon series has him playing Pokémon Y on a Nuzlocke run. A Nuzlocke is a special ruleset where players are only allowed to catch the first Pokémon they see in each area, nickname each one they catch and must consider fainted Pokémon "dead" and therefore, unusable. There are many variants to a Nuzlocke, but Rage has decided to stick to the main rules. One of the most defining features of this series is the presence of a multitude of novelty accounts, based on his playthrough and on Pokémon itself. These accounts would role play and provide in-character commentary as their in-game counterparts in each episode. Alpha Sapphire Egglocke In Rage's next Pokémon series, he plays Alpha Sapphire while attempting a variant of Nuzlocke called the Egglocke in which his team of Pokémon is pre-determined and depends entirely on what his viewers have sent him. This series was streamed on Twitch weekly and highlights of each episode would be uploaded to YouTube hours before the stream. The novelty accounts made a return, but most fan activity was instead focused on giving each Pokémon creative names and portraying what they would look like based on their name. For example, Honchkrow was nicknamed Al Cropone and received fanart depicting him as a mafia boss. Insurgence Nuzlocke Rage's 3rd series has him exploring the unofficial fan game, Pokémon Insurgence. Despite warnings from his fans on the game' difficulty and that it is 'not your average Pokémon game', Rage continues to play the game as a Nuzlocke. Ethereal Gates Being played alongside Insurgence, Rage explores the various fakemon exclusive to this version. The series is being played normally with no special rules. Minecraft Having mostly been a Minecraft channel until late 2015, Rage has created many series on Minecraft. Most of them involve a contest in some way and heavily relies on viewer participation and engagement. Quick Build Challenge Minecraft: Quick Build Challenge is a game show where Rage and a competitor (or more recently competitors) get a certain amount of time to build from a chosen topic inside the Quick Build Arena. The fans vote in the comment section and the player with the most votes wins. Season 1 In season 1, both Rage and the competitor know what the topic of the build is, and get time to prepare for the build beforehand. Season 1 had 18 episodes on Rage's channel and 9 on Machinima Realm. Season 2 Season 2 added twists to the game, usually consisting of block limitations and/or requirements. The twists are chosen using a Twist Board placed in front of the arena. It also included a larger arena. Season 2 had 13 episodes on Rage's channel and 8 episodes on Machinima Realm. Season 3 - Universe Edition Universe Edition added universes from which the challengers could pick, giving the challengers a distinct advantage as they could plan out their build while Rage could not. Categories included Valve, Anime, Star Wars, Doctor Who, and much more. It also included a completely revamped twist board. Universe edition had 31 episodes, all on Machinima Realm. Season 3 - Viewer Edition Viewer Edition was a short lived version of the show where instead of Rage facing competitors, Rage chooses a topic for two competitors, then watches as they go against each other. Whoever was victorious would stay on the show and face the next competitor in the next episode. However, Viewer Edition only lasted 3 episodes, as Rage stated that the premise was flawed. At first, Rage said he would bring Viewer Edition back after World Championship had ended, but since then, he has said that he will not be rebooting Viewer Edition. Season 3 - World Championship Replacing Viewer Edition was the World Championship where two players from a selection of eight would face off in a tournament style battle until only one remained. This Season spawned two Tournaments with 7 episodes each, making 14 total episodes. Season 4 - Ultimate Tournament/Champion Tournament Because Rage realized that it would take a very long time to get all the winners for the World Championship, he decided to make each tournament shorter by including two 4-way battles in each tournament instead of four normal battles. He called this formula the Ultimate Tournament. When all of the winners of the tournaments have been decided, the Champion Tournament, in which all the winners from the previous tournaments compete (including the ones from Season 3), would commence. The winner at the end became the World Champion of Quick Build Challenge. Season 4 - Ultimate Battle Ultimate Battle is similar to Ultimate Tournament only it is not a tournament. Four competitors compete and the winner of the Ultimate battle continues forward to face Rage with a topic of their choosing in the following episode. This series is only shown on Machinima Realm. Season 5 - CLASSIC EDITION Season 5 saw a return to Quick Build Challenge's roots with Rage once again participating. Most of the new features are kept such as the twists and the 4-Way battle. Classic Edition had 48 episodes, all of which are on Rage's Channel. Season 6 - EXTREME EDITION Extreme Edition brought back "Rage Interference", a term used back in Season 4 where Rage would either help or sabotage the competitor's builds. The topic is chosen on the spot by Rage and as such, the players have no preparation time. This Season had 19 Episodes and marked the end of the original Quick Build Challenge. Season''' 7 - QUICK BUILD 2.0''' Quick Build Challenge makes a return with a new arena on a new server. The first few episodes were similar to Ultimate Battle then later took on the format of Classic Edition. The Season had 17 episodes and ended with a build off between the members of Team Tartarus and the Crew Build Team, two groups known for their contribution to nearly all of Rage's Minecraft shows. The arena is situated on the middle of a giant forested island with patterned wooden platforms serving as the building spaces. The original arena could be found inside the cavern below the stage. Season 8 - SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST The final season of Quick Build. Featuring 8 contestants in Tournament style brackets, the players would compete to make a build based on a given topic. There are 2 intervals in each episode, where a panel of judges including Rage decide which player in each bracket would advance and be allowed to keep building. Once only 2 remained, the voting process would return to normal. The arena was based off a quarry and the building spaces were on minecarts that after each interval would take away the builds of those who were not able to advance to the next stage. The series finale had only 7 episodes before coming to an abrupt end. Curaxu's Quick Build Challenge: Rebound Curaxu, known for his prominent presence in Minecraft Mapstravaganza, has gotten Rage's approval to continue the series. His version contains some differences to Rage's rules. Quick Build Challenge Spin-Offs Many minor series were created as a result of Quick Build's popularity. These spin-offs as a result of Rage wanting to add variety to Quick Build without interfering with the main series Blind 2v2 A mini series involving 2 teams of 2 players. The first 2 members of each team would make a build based on the topic assigned and after 10 minutes, the second member of the team would take their place and attempt to finish what their partner started. The premise of the show was that the second players of each team do not know the topic and must guess what it is based on what their partner has built. This series had 10 episodes and was made alongside Season 5. Pro Trials Pro Trials adds all new rules to the Quick Build formula. As a co-judge, Rage has brought in Curaxu, one of the most skilled builders Rage knows, known for his builds for the creation category of Minecraft Mapstravaganza. There are three stages of the battle between four different competitors. The first consists of a pattern that the competitors must copy exactly. The first three to copy the pattern move on. The loser is kicked from the server. The second challenge consists of a fairly complex build that the challengers must copy to the best of their abilities in the span of three minutes. The person who is the farthest from finishing the build is kicked from the server. The third challenge consists of a redstone power mechanism that drops a sand pillar in the middle of the room, revealing a build. The competitors get thirty seconds to examine the build until another layer of sand is dropped down, blocking the view of the build. The competitors must then use their memory to complete the build as well as they can in three minutes. If both competitors finish their builds completely accurately in challenges two and three, the competitor who completed their build first wins. The competitor who completes the build most accurately wins. Pro Trials has gone through many revisions, both in rules, and the challenges given. This series had 3 Seasons and 65 Episodes in total, and was made alongside Seasons 4 and 5. Redstone Rumble A spin-off of sorts to the original Quick Build Challenge Series', Redstone Rumble featured 2 contestants building under a set category set by Rage at the end of the previous episode, just like Quick Build Challenge, except with an added twist, in which the contestants have to incorporate a noticeable amount of Redstone (Minecraft's equivalent of electricity and technology.) into their build. They are given a time limit of 15 minutes, with a sped up timelapse with music added in the middle of the episode as watching people place redstone for 15 minutes would be boring. After each player demonstrates their build, the voting process similar to Quick Build Challenge begins. After the arena went through a big redesign, viewers were allowed to enter the server and place their Player Heads on the spectator seats. This would allow them to act as "viewers" during each episode. Unfortunately, this series encountered a lot of problems such as stolen builds or lack of participants. The later episodes would usually have recurring contestants participate. 41 Episodes were allotted for this series, and were made alongside Seasons 5 and 6. Minecraft Mapstravaganza 'Welcome to Minecraft Mapstravaganza, a series where we show Minecraft maps made by you!' Minecraft Mapstravaganza (or Mapstrav for short) was uploaded twice a week both on Rage and Hollow's channels. Rage would choose the maps shown on Mondays while Hollow would choose the maps shown on Thursdays. Each episode is divided into 3 segments for 3 different types of maps: Creation, focused on showcasing builds that were of a specific theme such as Medieval or Space, Challenge, focused on giving Rage and Hollow a task/series of tasks that they have to complete, and Competitive, where Rage and Hollow compete to become the victor of the map with special guests usually from The Crew joining from time to time. All maps were submitted through an email, with Clueless receiving a separate email in Season 4 In the Transition Card for each segment, Rage or Hollow would give a hint on what the map was about or gave their thoughts about it. The Transition Cards were eventually replaced with proper Transition animations. There were 4 Seasons with each one changing and refining the 2nd segment. There were plans to make a Season 5 and change the upload schedule to once a month, but the season, and the series as a whole ended after 2 episodes. Hollow has confirmed that Mapstravaganza was not meant to last for more than a year, but was obligated to continue the show because of its success. Flukestravaganza A spin-off of Mapstrav that happened whenever Hollow would be unable to host an episode. In these specials, Fluke replaces Hollow as the show's host and is the one who chooses the maps. This series also comes with segments exclusive to Fluke such as '3 Cups' and 'Fluke Always Wins' Castration A 4th joke segment that Rage insists should be added to the show and was constantly brought up for a period of time. It ended with Rage being arrested (but subsequently escaping) in an April Fools video by Hollow. Rage Mesa A Let's Build series featuring Rage narrating his fictional story about his encounters with "Fish Spiders" and his attempts to combat them. Rage Mesa Rage Mesa 2.0 Fish Spider Industries Fish Spider Industries ''(also referred to as ''FSI or just The Facility) is the sequel to Rage Mesa and expands on the lore surrounding the Fish Spiders. It includes 47 episodes of Rage building a facility run by an evil company and role-playing as its CEO Fish Spider Industries is an imaginary facility that captures Fish Spiders, then performs various tests and experiments on them. To the public, they are known for trying to combat the Fish Spider plague, when in reality, they were the ones responsible for the outbreak. The facility is built on the base of a volcano and has its own dock, park and transit system leading to the building proper. The interior consists of the reception area, the offices and laboratories which are all available to the public. The true laboratories can be found inside the volcano behind a waterfall in the back of the building. (Rage also refers to them as laboratuas). FSI Adventure Map/Contest After completing the build, Rage would proceed to convert it into an adventure map, complete with backstory and working redstone. The map would take place in the future where the facility has been destroyed and now serves as a nest for a giant Fish Spider. The series ended with a fan-made promotional video for the adventure map. Super Battle Heaven Forever Super Battle Heaven Forever is a live-action/machinima reality game web show on Machinima Realm with a concept very similar to Quick Build Challenge. The series is run by Machinima Realm directors Hundar and AviatorGaming in season one and Hundar and RubenDelight in season two. The series consists of a tournament between sixteen Machinima Realm directors (two per match) that are given a topic (a few days in advance of the challenge) and given twenty minutes to build something relating to that topic. After the time is up, viewers would vote for the winner, who would then go on to face the next winner in season one. In season two, there are two guest judges who will vote on the better build, with the audience being the third vote/tie breaker. Rage is one of the directors chosen to compete in both seasons. Season 1 The first Season began early January 2013 with all the topics being video games. Participants included were Antvenom, Kuledu3, ImmortalHD, IHasCupquake, iJevin, ThaddeusPeuterschmidt, ChimneySwift, EatMyDiction, SkyDoesMinecraft, Mr360Games, CavemanFilms, SkitScape, Tylerosaurus, Minecraft Universe and GassyMexican. * Round 1 - Rage's first opponent was CavemanFilms, the topic being Donkey Kong. Cavemanfilms built a pixel art of Donkey Kong while Rage built a playable level of the original arcade Donkey Kong. Even though CavemanFilms had almost 200,000 more subscribers than Rage, Rage ended up beating him with a 300,000 vote lead. * Round 2 - After beating CavemanFilms, Rage progressed to face SkyDoesMinecraft. This particular match was extremely difficult for Rage because, at the time, Rage had about 150,000 subscribers while Sky had over 1 million. The topic chosen was Grand Theft Auto. Rage built a statue of Niko Bellic attempting to be shot by Herobrine inside an unfinished car, while Sky built a small city and blew it up with TNT, simulating the GTA experience. The voting was extremely close but in the end, Rage won with 0.4% more votes than Sky. * Round 3 - The third match Rage competed in was against Kuledud3. Though Kuledud3 had about the same amount of subscribers as Rage, he did defeat AntVenom, another contestant with over 1 million subscribers. The topic chosen was Portal, for which Kuledud3 created a companion cube and Rage created an interactive remake of the final battle from the first game. Rage defeated Kuledud3 with a 200,000 vote lead. * Round 4 - For the championship match, Rage went up against ChimneySwift, with ChimneySwift not only having almost 700,000 subscribers more than Rage, but also the support of both Cavemanfilms' and SkyDoesMinecraft's fans. The topic was Minecraft for which Rage built Herobrine punching a zombie's head off (he was also supposed to be stabbing an enderman behind him but Rage didn't get to finish) and ChimneySwift built an interactive recreation of the enderdragon fight. In the end, Rage beat ChimneySwift and claimed the title of champion. Season 2 Season 2 began in August of the same year with all the topics being movies this time. EatMyDiction, GassyMexican, Antvenom, Tylerosaurus, ImmortalHD, CavemanFilms, IHasCupquake, Kuledud3 returned from the first season, while NFen, ReubenDelight, AviatorGaming, SGCBarberian, MLGHwnt and GenerationHollow were newcomers. * Round 1 - Rage's first opponent was GenerationHollow, the topic being World War Z. Rage created an interactive build set in a city where someone would fight through zombies in order to get into the safety of the armored van. Hollow on the other hand recreated a scene from the movie where Brad Pitt and his family jump into a helicopter while being chased by zombies. * Round 2 - Rage faced AviatorGaming in the topic of You're Next. * Round 3 - Considered to be a grudge match, Rage faces Kuledud3 once again in the topic of Elysium. Despite both having interactive builds, Rage triumphed over Kuledud3 likely because of his comment that a Final Battle between him and Reuben would be exciting, as Reuben had also gained fame over the season as a good builder and was likely to end up in the finals. * Round 4 - The final round pits Rage in a battle against Reuben with the theme of Indiana Jones. Both had similar builds, making an interactive explorable ruins filled with traps and references to Indiana Jones, but Rage won and once again claimed the title of SBHF Champion. Day Z Files The DayZ Files were one of Rage's most popular series. In this series, Rage showed clips of him and friends playing the DayZ mod for Arma 2, whether it was a funny moment, an awesome fight, a great find, or a dick-move troll. Every clip had captions setting the scene of the clip. The series had 10 episodes in it and was promised a second season, but never done likely because of the advent of more survival-zombie based games. Game Reviews Aside from uploading gameplay and Let's Plays, Rage also reviews games that are fairly new at the time of making the video or are interesting to him. Rage has created multiple series dedicated to reviews with each one being a different style of review. * Rage Perspective '-The original review series where Rage explores a game and tells us what he likes about it * '''Worth The Price/Download '- A more in-depth review showcasing key features of the game * 'Worth your Time '- Virtually the same as above, but some episodes act as a 'First Impressions' of sorts. '''Game Showcases Despite preferring to focus on making a series for a select few games, Rage may decide to play a game as a one-off for one reason or another. * Patron Game of The Week - A series created as a Thank You to those who support him through Patreon. Each week, the patrons will vote on what game Rage has to play. Occasionally, this will result in Rage being forced to play a silly game or one he finds ridiculous such as Visual Novels. * This Is A Thing! '- Focuses on games that happen to catch Rage's attention, or were shown to him by friends/viewers. These games are usually short and unfit for a series, but do occasionally get a full playthrough such as Pony Island or get dedicated video focus such as Ark: Survival Evolved and Rocket League. * '''WHY Is This A Thing? '- A showcase of games that Rage, and likely, many others find weird and contemplate the existence of. * 'This is YOUR Fault! '- In Late 2015, a few of Rage's fans abused the Steam gifting system and gave him a bunch of random games. In order for them not to go to waste, Rage played some of them, and whether or not they would be good is the 'fault' of the sender, hence the series' title. '''RageGaming Terms Rage has come up with many terms and catchphrases commonly used and heard in his video and have gotten popular, or are st the very least tolerated by his fans. * TOM AND JERRY'D - A term used to suggest a massive mistake or failure. In an episode of Quick Build Challenge, Rage attempted ''to build a 3D Scale version of Tom from the cartoon 'Tom and Jerry', but ended up with "the worst build he has ever made." Ever since then, whenever Rage would be significantly dissatisfied with his build he usually says "I Tom and Jerry'd it guys, I'm so Sorry." or when deliberately/admitting defeat, "Tom and Jerry that Bitch!" * '''Timothy' - Rage's fictional archenemy. Timothy is described as the worst human on the planet with no regards to anyone. Rage jokingly blames many faults on Timothy, including ones that are blatantly his. * /TIME SET 0 - A Minecraft command used to change the time to the early stages of the day. During the first few seasons of Quick Build, Rage is annoyed by the fact that his arena get dark when it becomes night and at the time, there was no automatic way to manipulate this. Rage has to maunally type '/time set 0' every time the sky gets dark. Many times he types in all caps or misspells the phrase which prevents the command from working and annoys him constantly. With the advent of Gamerules and Command Blocks, Rage has been relieved of this issue. * Small Child - During Rage's mini-series playing Scribblenauts Unlimited he solved many problems in-game with a Small Child. He sacrificed and killed many 'Small Children' in-game. * Absolutely Flawless - On occasion, usually when Rage or someone else does something very well, Rage will start singing "Absolutely flawless." He then makes a comment about how there is no floor, due to his accent making 'flawless' sound like 'floorless' * We Will Cut That Out - Whenever something goes wrong or he says something offensive in any video, he will say 'We Will Cut That Out' and repeat himself a few times. He rarely ever 'cuts that out' though. * Psychic Powers - Rage's in-character superpower. He has used it in Fish Spider Industries to make structures appear out of thin air (by pausing the video and resuming once ready or cutting out unwanted parts) and in his Pokémon Let's Plays to obtain massive knowledge on his opponents or what to do next (by browsing the Internet.) * Don't Take That Out of Context... - Rage will often say something that would be seen as absurd without any background as to why he said it. This is prominently seen in his Binding of Isaac videos, with good reason. One episode has Rage saying 'Yay, CANCER!' with Cancer being a trinket that increased Attack Speed. The Crew * RageGamingVideos (Josh) * GenerationHollow (Aaron) * Evanz111 (Will) * Captain Fluke (Will) * GubiakGames * Jake * Peace * Tyde * Juke * Pocket Bunny Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers